With video cameras, any movement of the camera can result in frame to frame jitter. Image stabilization may be used to reduce this frame to frame jitter. There are a variety of image stabilization techniques. Some rely on having a sensor that detects camera motion such that appropriate compensations may be made. One such sensor based technique is referred to as mechanical image stabilization. Image stabilization can also be achieved using digital image processing. However, there continues to be a need for more accurate techniques for image stabilization. Such techniques may be desirable for hand held video devices.